A Bitter Kiss From Snow White Lips
by assbutts in space
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, despite his young age of sixteen, is the best Demon Hunter in America. But a reckless encounter with a Class 8 Demon makes it clear that he isn't invulnerable, and leaves him with a question: "Why didn't it kill me?" And when he meets an enchanting older man who goes only by Sebastian, his life being spared isn't the only thing he can't make sense of.
1. Chapter One

**Hello, Billie here!**

**This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. I'm hoping I'll be motivated to continue it, and I'm aiming to make it quite long. But I've also got about four other huge projects on the go right now, so updates will probably be pretty slow.**

**WARNING: This story will contain references/flashbacks to past non-con, so if you are triggered by that then this probably is not the story for you.**

**Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was, by default, not a cheerful person. He dreaded waking up early for school in the morning, remained curt and politely gloomy throughout the day, and even when night came he would keep his eye open and stubbornly glare at the ceiling until his body was too exhausted to stay awake. He was irritable in general.

But when this petulance was combined with his current activities, Ciel found the world to be absolutely appalling. He sighed like a child, once again sweeping his eye over the darkened streets below. There was nothing. The streets were void of all activity - as they should be at such a late hour.

_"So, Ciel, how's watchdog duty treating you?"_ Alois' honeyed voice crackled in Ciel's ear. He sounded smug; why wouldn't he, Ciel was sitting in the cold night while he was probably lounging back at the official Headquarters at Spears' place.

Sighing again, Ciel frowned at his friend's insufferably sweet voice. "Dreadfully. If I didn't know better I'd be doubting the actual existence of these damned things." He shivered. There was a strong breeze tonight, and despite his many thick black layers he was starting to feel the chill in his bones. "I'm freezing my ass off out here, Alois, for absolutely no reason. There's _nothing_."

Alois giggled, the noise pitchy and sharp through the earpiece. _"Aw, poor Ciel."_ He giggled again and Ciel's scowl deepened.

"Idiot!" His voice echoed clear over the street and he froze; he couldn't give himself away. Secrecy was rather important in his profession. Lowering his voice to a harsh whisper, he continued, "you know how my asthma affects me! I don't know why _you_ couldn't be out here, it's not like you're doing anything more useful than I am."

The grating sound of Alois' laughter had Ciel wincing, rubbing at his ear with a gloved hand._ "You've gotta be kidding, Ciel. Spears says there's a Class 8 just a few blocks from you! I bet there're others around you, you're just in the wrong spot!"_ At that Ciel perked up. Something to hunt sounded like an excellent distraction at the moment.

"So, Alois," Ciel said, letting his voice drip with syrupy sweetness. "Where is this Class 8? Does Spears have a more precise location?" As he waited for an answer he fiddled with his scarf, tugging it up over his nose again. It was a good thing Spears didn't know he'd removed it - even if he explained that he was having trouble breathing, the man would probably beat him with Ciel's own walking staff.

_"Spears says it's in the park on Kinsley."_ There was a pause. Ciel took the time to nimbly climb onto the adjacent building of the pizza place he was currently situated. _"Hey, you aren't going after this thing, right Ciel?"_ Ciel didn't answer, running and leaping between buildings. _"C'mon, dude, you know you can't beat a Class 8!"_

"Shut up, Alois," Ciel said, his voice not much more than a panted breath. The park on Kinsley was in view now - he could see the tops of the thick trees that filled it, and from the slight vibrations of the ring on his thumb it was clear he was getting close to a source of immense power.

_"You better not be doing what I think you're doing! Ciel, I'm sending Spears and Grell out, you can't-"_ With a sigh Ciel ripped out his earpiece and shoved it in one of his tall black boots.

Finally, some peace from the annoyance that was his best friend. Ciel could focus completely on the job at hand. And something like this would certainly require all his attention. He leapt onto the next building, then turned to face the park, scanning the inky darkness between the trees for even a sign of his target. Everything looked peaceful - really, it was all _too_ peaceful. No animals made shadows on the patches of moonlit ground. The wind, which still whispered through Ciel's many layers and dug its icy claws into his skin, left the trees utterly untouched. Like the entire park was frozen in time, trapped in a vacuum.

But then his eye caught sight of it. A wisp of darkness, almost like black smoke. It slithered and twisted over a patch of light like a shadow; yet, still nothing moved to make this shadow.

Ciel knelt, pulling the bow from his shoulder. This was a Class 8 Demon, incredibly powerful and practically invulnerable - but no Demon could survive a silver arrow coated in salt straight through the heart. Carefully, as silently as humanly possible, Ciel pulled out an arrow from the quiver at his hip and nocked it.

He had one chance at this. If he missed his mark, the Demon would undoubtedly notice his presence and he would be ripped to shreds, his soul devoured messily by a savage beast. Which was exactly the reason he could not miss.

Pulling back, Ciel kept his single eye on the patch of barely visible shadow that he knew to be the Demon. He took in a deep breath, the feathered fletching brushing against his icy cheek, and let the arrow fly.

It passed through the space the Demon had been only milliseconds before and embedded itself in a tree. Ciel distantly heard the dull thunk, but he couldn't dwell on the lost arrow. "Shit," he muttered, glancing around, searching for the Demon. That was _impossible_. He'd just been looking at the thing, it was still there when he fired the arrow, so where the hell was it? Ciel pushed himself to his feet, toes curling in his boots, spine trembling with more than just cold.

Perhaps . . . perhaps the Demon was gone. Maybe Ciel had gotten lucky, and the Demon hadn't actually noticed his presence. There was a slim chance that the Demon leaving before the arrow hit it was nothing more than coincidence.

"I don't appreciate being shot at, _child_," came a voice from behind him. Ciel whirled about, unsheathing his dagger and holding it in front of his body in a reverse grip, ready to defend - and then the blade clattered to the cement roof as he saw what had spoken.

The Demon. Only once had Ciel ever seen a Demon above Class 6 - and this was the first time he was able to consciously register the situation. It was composed of mostly black smoke - but darker than that, as though it wasn't smoke but a literal lack of light, a foggy void. The smoke resembled the basic shape of a man, but it twisted out of shape too often for Ciel to call it a 'he'. But it certainly had a face. Or at the very least it had a mouth and eyes, floating in the black smoke. The mouth was curled into a smile, the eyes hellish and glowing a vivid red.

Ciel took a step back, eyes widening. "Shit," he said again, barely daring to breath the word. He needed a weapon, but he was terrified of what the creature would do if he made any sudden movements.

The smile of the Demon widened. "For someone so arrogant to go against someone like me alone, you certainly are acting like a child afraid of the dark." Its voice was pure silk, deep enough to resonate in Ciel's chest, echoed by hundreds of identically smooth voices that were all around.

Ciel raised his chin, staring the thing in the eye. "Afraid of _you_, Demon? Hah!" He forced the laughter, never once looking away, even as the Demon's eyes narrowed and its smile became even more sinister.

Boots materialized out of the smoke - boots with heels like weapons - and the Demon stepped forward. "So you don't fear me?"

Ciel scoffed. "Hardly." He was stalling for time now, waiting for Spears and Sutcliff to show up. All he needed was a few minutes, and then taking the Demon out with other Hunters at his back would be easy.

"It is unbecoming to lie," the Demon said. Ciel couldn't stop the scowl, even though the Demon couldn't see anything but his eye. Apparently the Demon could still see it in his eyes, because it made a sound that sounded like it may have been a chuckle. "This is what I've never understood about you humans. You put up masks and hide behind falsities." It clucked its tongue.

"And I suppose you _never_ lie," Ciel said, crossing his arms and glaring at the Demon. "I find it hard to believe that a creature made purely of evil and darkness doesn't deceive."

"I never lie, _young_ Hunter." It stressed the 'young' and Ciel felt a wave of rage through his mind before he calmed himself with a deep breath. "I must admit you surprise me. Despite your fear, you've decided to remain aggressive." It sighed. "How foolish. My kind do not respond well to blatant hostility from humans."

"_I_ am not a coward."

The Demon laughed again, a low chuckle that Ciel could feel running all the way up his spine. "No. You're simply too proud." Before Ciel could react the Demon was right there, inches away, glowing hellfire in its eyes as their gazes locked. "I must be making my leave now. I do hope we meet again, young Hunter." And then, in a whirl of black feathers, it was gone and Ciel was staring up at nothing but the somber, starless sky.

A feather drifted down in front of him and instinctively he reached out, catching it between his thumb and forefinger. It was as pure black as the sky above. Ciel ran his finger over the edge and it sliced his skin, stinging. He watched with a sort of disoriented fascination as a bead of blood pooled at the wound before falling to the ground.

Distantly, as though through layers of thick fabric, Ciel heard a quick pair of footsteps running to his position. He didn't understand why he tucked the feather into his boot and out of view. Everything seemed out of focus and he couldn't make anything straighten out and clear up.

"Phantomhive!" Sutcliff screeched. His shrill voice scraped in Ciel's ears and he snapped back to full attention. Rather unfortunate, because Grell was standing over him and Ciel wasn't sure how much longer his remaining eye would last if he was subjected to that much _red_. "Seriously? Do you know what I was _doing_ before we had to come over here and save your twink ass?" He sighed dramatically, flipping his absurdly long red hair over his shoulder.

"As though I care what you were doing," Ciel said, keeping his voice as bored and monotone as possible. It wasn't exactly difficult; he'd had plenty of practice over the years.

Either Grell didn't hear or he just didn't care. Most likely a combination of both. "I was texting _a really hot guy_! And you completely ruined it!"

"Enough, Grell." Ah, and there was the second of Ciel's annoyances. Ciel scowled, turning to direct his disinterested glare at Spears. The man pushed up his glasses. If possible he seemed even less interested than Ciel was. "Phantomhive. This was idiotic. You interrupted my previous schedule."

Ciel sighed, curling his arms around himself. "I don't _care_, Spears."

Spears made a small sound that might have been a sigh, but sounded more like a brief grunt. "Well. Next time you get yourself in a mess with a Class 8 I won't bother." Ciel glared at him - it wasn't as though he ended up needing the help, the Demon left before Spears and Sutcliff even arrived - but Spears just stared at him.

William T. Spears was essentially an emotionless robot, for all intents and purposes. He was highly skilled, incredibly intelligent, and operated by a strict set of rules and schedules. He was also a pain in the ass without a hint of empathy. Ciel didn't like the man - honestly, it was a good day when he didn't want to stab Spears in the eye - but their particular group of Hunters was managed and operated by him.

"You're returning to the Headquarters immediately," Spears said in his usual monotone. "Your Hunting will be suspended until further notice."

"What?!" Ciel stepped forward, rage coursing through him. "You can't do that! I'm the best at what I do, you'll be _nothing_ without my help!"

"You aren't as good as you think you are." Spears was already turning, heading for the ladder that lead down to the alley between buildings. "You may be the best but you're still a child. And we will manage just fine without you." He paused, vivid yellow-green eyes meeting Ciel's from behind his glasses. "And if you continue arguing with me about this I will be forced to inform your mother of this."

That shut Ciel up. If his mother learned that he'd faced off against a Class 8, he'd lose every inch of freedom he'd fought for over the past five years. And he didn't exactly have much freedom at all. He lived away from his parents, but with three other Hunters that his parents employed to keep him safe. His mother forced him to tell her if he was going anywhere, when he would be back, who he was going to be with - for an independant teenager, it was incredibly frustrating. But he would _not_ lose the freedom he'd gained.

* * *

To Ciel's surprise, Alois wasn't the only one waiting for his return when Spears finally dragged him back to Headquarters. As expected Alois was on the front steps of Spears' overly modernized home, sobbing into a handkerchief. Ever the drama queen. It seemed he'd even applied eye makeup just so it would run down his face with the tears.

But there were a few unexpected faces. Finny was on the steps as well, clutching at Bard's sleeve, and Mei-Rin seemed to be nervously pacing and fretting and tugging at her skirts.

And then Ciel's arms were filled with a bundle of hyperactive, cute-obsessed blonde. "_Ciieeeelllll_!" Lizzie screeched, her thin arms so tight around his neck that it was constricting his breathing. "Why would you go off alone like that? Gosh, Ciel, I was so _worried_!" She leaned back, letting him catch a glimpse of her. The blonde hair around her face was damp with tears, and her makeup was streaked down her face. Ciel knew instantly that she'd actually been crying, unlike Alois. His cousin would _never_ let herself be seen in such a state unless the situation was dire.

"Lizzie," he said, trying to maneuver his arms so he could hug her back. "Lizzie, I'm fine, but you're crushing me-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Immediately she backed off. She gave him a sheepish smile, pushing down his hood and pulling the scarf down in one go. "Oh, Ciel, you're too _reckless_!" Her eyes were ringed in red, contrasting the green of her irises.

"Lizzie, you look like a mess," Ciel said, but he let himself give a tiny, soft-eyed smile.

Lizzie hiccuped. "I know, I know, I'm so _uncute_ right now! But that doesn't matter as long as you're okay!" With a deep breath she stepped away, keeping a delicate hand on his thin shoulder. "We should get you home! You're probably exhausted!"

Ciel nodded. His mind was still reeling in confusion. What exactly had happened back there? It felt more like a particularly lucid dream than an actual event that had just occurred. He needed some sleep, and he needed some answers.

"Oh my _god_, Ciel, you had me _sooooo_ worried," Alois cried. He was still on the front steps - probably too lazy to actually come over and greet Ciel properly. "Darling, don't you ever try anything like that again! If I had to live without you - oh, perish the thought!"

Ciel just rolled his eye. "Shut up, Alois." Then he turned to Finny and Bard. "What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Bard grinned. "Nah. Alois called. No way we were gonna just sit at home."

Hands still clutching in the folds of her long skirt, Mei-Rin nodded vigorously. "We-we were very worried, we were! We needed to make sure you were okay, Ciel!" She took off her glasses in a rare moment and Ciel could see tears glistening in her amber eyes. "So Bard drove us all over here and we've been waiting and worrying and-!"

She launched herself at him, wrapping him up in a tight hug. She was warm, and it helped to dispel the cold still lingering in Ciel's small frame. But almost immediately she pushed herself away.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I'm just so happy you're alright-"

"Mei-Rin." Ciel held up one hand, effectively cutting her off. "It's alright. I apologize for making all of you worry." His eye flickered to Bard, eyes following the curling tendril of smoke from Bard's cigarette that reminded him of the Demon he'd just encountered. Shivering, he clutched the hand at his side into a fist. "Bardroy, could you drive us all home?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Bard said, walking over to clap a hand on Ciel's shoulder. He gave a grin and steered him towards his car, motioning over his shoulder, calling out, "c'mon guys, time to go."

Ciel yawned, stumbling over his own feet. He scowled at his own fatigue. Although he could feel the exhaustion seeping through him, he forced his eye to remain open and ignored the will to just fall against Bard's shoulder. He'd already been reprimanded by Spears, he didn't need the embarrassment of falling asleep on his feet like a child.

But apparently Finny noticed the fluttering of his eyelashes as he struggled to keep himself awake. As Ciel was sliding into the backseat of Bard's car - Ciel didn't know much about cars, only that Bard's was something from the 1960s and he could only afford it because of the Phantomhives - Finny twisted around in the passenger seat.

"Ciel, are you feeling okay?" he asked, leaning close to Ciel. His big blue eyes widened and he pouted. "You look like you're falling asleep!"

Bard grabbed the back of Finny's shirt and hauled him back into his seat. "M'tryin' to drive here," he said in his gruff voice. For once he didn't have a cigarette between his lips; Ciel's mother was constantly worried about his asthma, and refused to let Bard smoke in the car or in the house. "And put your seatbelt on, Finny. Kid wants to get home, we don't have time to get arrested."

Ciel blocked out the conversations around him. As they drove he stared out the window, forcing himself to stay awake by paying attention to each street - as though he hadn't memorised the way already. His mind was fading, exhaustion taking over. Ciel had only one thought running through his mind.

_'Why didn't it kill me?'_


	2. Chapter Two

**Yo, peeps. I've been super busy doing menial things, so I haven't been working on this as much. Also I've got like seventy-three novel ideas I'm working through in my head, so bear with me because updates will probably be about this slow and I doubt it'll get better when school starts.**

**WARNING: HEAVY SHIT HERE. Seriously, the M rating comes into effect this chapter, and not in a good way. AKA this chapter contains flashbacks to the rape of an 11/12-year-old. You've been warned.**

* * *

Nearly a week later he still didn't have his answer. Ciel groaned, absently scratching at one of the leather elbow patches on his sleeves. Despite the thick, button-up wool coat he was wearing, the wind was still managing to chill him. Which was exactly why eating lunch outside - in the _shade_ no less - was such a moronic idea. But Finny always insisted.

Ciel glanced at Finny. The boy - really, he was Ciel's age, but Ciel had always considered himself more emotionally and intellectually mature than his peers - was grinning, laughing at something Bard had said, cupping a thermos of Bard's homemade soup in his pale hands. Finny always looked extraordinarily happy. Especially considering everything that had happened to him only a few years ago.

Groaning again, Ciel sipped at a spoonful of the soup. It was warm and as he swallowed he could feel his body heating up. Somehow, Bard's soup always managed to have that quality.

It had been quite a surprise, learning that Bard could cook. If he applied himself instead of just tossing things in the microwave - or, heaven forbid, bring out that damn _flamethrower_ - he was more than capable in the kitchen.

Bard laughed particularly loud at something, the sound booming out over the school's courtyard. Mei-Rin was hushing him immediately. "_Shh_!" She looked around, her thick glasses almost entirely obscuring her eyes from view. "If they catch you here, we'll all get in trouble!"

Honestly, if it would help relieve the boredom, Ciel wouldn't mind. But then there would be detention. And he definitely couldn't stand to sit through an hour of doing absolutely nothing.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Ciel scooped it out to see that Lizzie had texted; he swiped his finger across the screen, unlocking it and opening the message.

_**[Lizzie] Ciel! Hi! 3**_

This girl was going to be the death of him. Ciel could already feel the headache; just staring at the overuse of exclamation points made him want to remove his other eye. Instead of succumbing to his bad mood, he replied.

**Hello, Lizzie.**

_**[Lizzie] Ciel! We're on for tea after school, right? :)**_

**We always are...**

**_[Lizzie] Just making sure!_**

**_[Lizzie] How is everyone?_**

**They're fine.**

**Can I get back to my lunch now?**

_**[Lizzie] Yup! See you later Ciel! 33333 XOXO**_

Ciel dropped his phone back into his pocket, dreading the meeting. It was something they did each week, usually on Thursday. Lizzie went to an Arts school, and so they didn't have the chance to see each other very often. Usually Ciel looked forward to the meetings; he loved his cousin, and the tea shop they always visited had some of the best tea he'd ever tasted. But for the entire week he'd been feeling frustrated with the world.

It just didn't make _sense_. Demons didn't leave their prey alive if they had a chance. And that Demon had _every_ chance to kill Ciel. Nothing about the encounter made any notion of sense. Occasionally Demons played with their food - but they _never_ let it go free.

Ciel clicked the raised heels of his boots together. No matter how long he dwelled on it the answer never magically appeared. He'd given himself several headaches over the past week, and he'd be damned if another started. Right now, at school, he should be focused on academics.

"Ciel?" Mei-Rin was peering at him through her thick glasses. Her lower lip jutted out in a slight pout, thin eyebrows drawn together. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" For a moment the question didn't register, and Mei-Rin's frown deepened. Finny and Bard were both looking at him now too; Ciel felt as though he was an exhibit at the zoo. "I'm fine."

Finny didn't stop looking at him. The blond's lips turned down and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table - he always did have atrocious manners. "You sure? You've been weird all week. Ever since the Dem-" Before he could even finish the word Ciel reached over the table to slap his hand over Finny's mouth.

"What are you thinking?" he hissed, narrowing his eye. "To say something like that at _school_!" After a moment of Finny looking sheepish, he took away his hand and sat back down, wiping his palm on the handkerchief he kept in the pocket of his coat. "Think before you speak."

The tips of Finny's ears reddened and he ducked his head, bright blue eyes focused intently on a knot in the wood of the table. "Sorry," he said.

Ciel sighed, running a hand through his fringe, pulling the slate-grey locks out of his face for a moment before letting them fall back into place. "Don't apologize, Finnian, it's alright. Just don't do it again." Finny immediately brightened at his words - they weren't exactly kind, but Ciel knew that anything above an insult would be considered high praise to his friends.

"Ay," Bard said after a few minutes, breaking the silence. Ciel glanced up from his thermos of soup. "Anyone seen Alois? Isn't that kid s'posed to be here?"

Ciel raised his eyebrows, inspecting his nails - they could use a trim soon. "He's probably fucking Faustus."

Mei-Rin choked on her soup. Ah, right. Ciel had forgotten that Alois' illicit affair with the History teacher wasn't common knowledge. "Eh? W-what?"

Shrugging, Ciel tucked a wayward strand of hair behind his ear. "How else do you think he'd be passing History? Alois barely cares about the events of a month ago."

Bard frowned. "Having sex with his teacher's illegal, innit?"

Ciel laughed; a short, humourless bark. "And you think Alois cares about that."

"Good point."

* * *

The wind had picked up since lunchtime. Ciel shoved his bare hands into the pockets of his coat, quickening his pace. Even in the back alley he used as a shortcut, sheltered from the winds, a chill crept under his skin and lingered like icy smoke.

A shiver ran through Ciel's slim shoulders and he scowled, clenching his teeth to stop them from chattering. Damn the cold weather. It always screwed with him like this; here he was, wearing his warmest Spring coat, and he could still barely think from the cold. And if he started wearing his Winter jackets again Lizzie would surely berate him for wearing them out of season.

"'Sup, kid," someone called from behind him. Ciel rolled his eye and continued. Whoever it was, they obviously weren't worth his time. If he was late for his meeting with Lizzie she'd have his head. "Hey! Kid! Where'd'you think you're going?" There was the sound of multiple pairs of feet following him now.

_'Oh, great,'_ Ciel grumbled in his mind. This was exactly what he needed. Instead of responding he just kept walking forward into the grungy parking lot, keeping his chin held high, showing whoever was following him that he would _not_ be intimidated.

"Hey!" A hand closed around his arm, warm through his jacket and jumper, and Ciel stopped dead in his tracks. Carefully he let himself turn around to find the source of the voice. The first thing he saw was a grimy hand on his previously perfectly immaculate sleeve. Just the sight of it was enough to make red cloud the edges of his vision. "Yo, little buddy, you retarded or somethin'?" Good lord, these men were going to end up scattered in pieces if they carried on like this.

Ciel glanced at the men; there were three of them, wearing multiple hoodies, baseball caps and loose jeans hanging low to show gaudy boxers. Typical street rats. They didn't look threatening - then again, Ciel had literally faced off against creatures from Hell without an ounce of fear, so perhaps he wasn't the best judge.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" he shouted, ripping his arm away. The thugs actually looked surprised. "If you've ruined my coat-"

"Shut the fuck up," one of them growled. He was the tallest of the three, and would probably be intimidating to any average person. As it was, Ciel just stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"'Kay, kid." The man who'd grabbed Ciel's arm, the one he suspected was the leader of this little group, held out a hand and nodded at Ciel like he was actually expecting something. "Money. C'mon."

"Piss off," Ciel said, his voice seeped with the boredom he was feeling. This had happened just often enough that it no longer held any sort of excitement. Going around in back alleys of downtown New York dressed like an aristocrat was bound to attract attention.

"Alright, kid, now I'm mad." The man's dull blue eyes narrowed. Ciel briefly took in their appearances - if he felt like it, maybe he could report them to the police later. "Take out your damn wallet and give me money." Something flashed in the hand that wasn't waiting for Ciel's money: a switchblade. "Look, we don't wanna hurt you, but cut the fucking crap or we will."

Ciel yawned and the man looked as though he would burst a blood vessel. "You say that as though it's meant to alarm me."

He was expecting it when the man drew back his hand. He was completely prepared to block the wild swing, wrestle the man's blade from him, and plunge it into the man's thigh - but he never got the chance. Instead all he saw was a blur of black, and then the man's knife was across the car lot and he was being held against the wall with a cream-coloured glove tight around his throat.

Ciel stared at the leather glove, blinking rapidly. What the hell had just happened? His gaze slid up the black coat sleeve, taking in the extremely tall form, the dark-wash jeans, the black High-Tops that didn't fit at all with the rest of the 'mysterious dark stranger' air the man was putting out.

Then Ciel glanced at the man's face and had to physically keep himself from gasping. He . . . he was utterly _beautiful_. Pale skin, thin lips curved into a dangerous smile, cat-like eyes that resembled a pair of garnets, all framed by black hair. His eyes slid, locking with Ciel's, and a blush spread over Ciel's pale cheeks before he willed it away with a scowl.

The man pinned to the wall coughed, hands scrabbling at the stranger's glove as it held him there. "Dude," he said, his voice hoarse, eyes wide with terror. "Dude, what the hell!"

As he struggled the stranger in black just chuckled, still staring directly at Ciel. "These men giving you trouble?"

Ciel sneered, rolling his eye and putting a hand on his hip. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Hm." He hadn't actually said anything, but Ciel didn't like the tone of his hum. Combined with the quirk of his lips it very clearly said that the stranger didn't believe Ciel's words. "Care to explain yourselves?" He was talking to the three rats again, a dangerous inflection in his rich voice. A grin spread across his lips and he cocked his head to one side; somehow, it made him look even more menacing.

Seemingly breaking out of whatever daze they'd fallen into at the appearance of the stranger, the other two men practically growled like rabid animals and pounced. Ciel watched - it was all rather dull, seeing these inexperienced men get their asses handed to them on a silver platter. Anyone with even an ounce of martial arts training could recognize that these men were no more than mindless beasts.

Still, it was rather impressive to watch the stranger. He took one of them out in a single kick, sending him halfway across the parking lot. When the other man tried to swipe at him with another switchblade the stranger just grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the wall right next to his friend's. Ciel was fairly sure he saw blood.

"The fuck, man!" Oh, right, Ciel had almost forgotten about the man still pinned to the wall. He watched with vague disinterest as the man's eyes flashed between Ciel and the stranger - filled with fear, confusion, and the pain of the hand constricting his throat. "We weren't even doin' anything!" Eyes still filled with terror, he glanced at the bloodied bodies of his friends and grimaced. "The hell _are_ you, some kinda cop?"

The stranger chuckled. Once again his ruby eyes met with Ciel's and he gave him an inexplicable wink. "I'm merely one hell of a neighborhood watch program." Then his fist connected with the man's face and he let him slump to the ground.

Stepping carefully around the bodies - his movements reminded Ciel of a dancer's - the stranger took a few steps away from the carnage. "Oh, dear," he said, frowning at his glove. The beautiful cream-coloured leather was stained with dark red. "That'll be quite a bitch to get out." He tugged off his gloves, tucking them into a pocket of his coat. Before Ciel could even see his hands a new pair was produced, crimson red this time, and he was pulling them onto his elegant hands. His eyes met with Ciel's and he grinned like they were sharing a joke. "Honestly I should have just worn these."

Ciel sighed. "Alright. What exactly was that?" He raised an eyebrow at the mess of beaten bodies littering the parking lot.

The stranger just smiled at him. "You're welcome."

Crossing his arms with a huff, Ciel felt frustration heating his pale, frigid cheeks. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." He expected the man to make another little hum - hell, maybe even a derogatory comment referring to his height and/or age.

Instead of that the stranger presented a gloved hand. "Sebastian."

Ciel regarded the hand with all the disdain he could muster - which was, incidentally, _quite_ a lot. "Why should I tell you my name?"

"I did just save your life."

"Ha!" What an insufferable bastard. Nonetheless Ciel let himself smirk, taking the man's much larger hand and giving it a proper shake. "Ciel Phantomhive." Consequences of giving his full name to a stranger be damned; Ciel was proud of his heritage, and wasn't about to pass up the chance to show this Sebastian that he was more than some random child.

Crimson eyes, almost the same colour of the gloves and the blood pooling on the ground, brightened. "Enchanted to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel felt his eye widen, cheeks heating up - and the damn man just chuckled. "Come for tea?"

Wasn't there something he was meant to be doing? Oh, shit, Lizzie was going to be _furious_ if he showed up so late. "Sorry, I've got to meet someone at Undertaker's Tea Shop-"

"I'll escort you."

"_Excuse me_?" Ciel's surprise quickly turned into a glare. "I'm not a bloody _child_-"

"You can't be any more than sixteen." Sebastian's velvety voice was teasing, his eyes alight with mirth. Ciel absolutely hated the man. "And, I was headed to that dreadful place anyhow." He bowed his head, gesturing for Ciel to start walking.

Obviously there was no getting rid of the man. Ciel smoothed down his coat and started in the direction of the tea shop, dreading meeting up with Lizzie. Especially if she saw him with _Sebastian_.

"'Dreadful'?" Ciel smirked, not even bothering to look back while he was talking. "If you dislike it so much why are you going there?"

"Despite my hatred of the decor, and that annoyance of an owner," Ciel could hear the slight groan with the words - and honestly, he could understand it, "they do brew the second best tea in this city."

Ciel rounded the corner, coming out of the alley and onto the business of the streets. People bumped into him from all sides, in too much of a rush to even take the time to apologize. How dreadful. "Second best?"

Sebastian merely chuckled. "Perhaps I'll show you sometime, young Ciel."

"You realize that when you keep bringing up my age it's just a reminder that you're vaguely paedophilic."

Holding the door to Undertaker's open with his hand splayed on the door above Ciel's head, Sebastian chuckled again. "You seem the type to defend yourself as more mature than your peers."

Ciel scoffed. "I am, obviously." With a quick glance around the shop, he realized that there was no bountiful mess of golden curls anywhere. Which meant that Lizzie hadn't arrived yet. Ciel sighed with relief, heading over to the table him and Lizzie usually sat at.

He hadn't expected Sebastian to lean down behind him, so close that his lips were practically brushing Ciel's ear, strands of inky hair tickling Ciel's neck. A flush spread over his neck and face and he could almost feel the smirk. "What would you like?"

Ciel willed himself not to move, even though the feeling of Sebastian's breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine. "Earl Grey," he said through gritted teeth. He would _not_ allow Sebastian to know he was affecting him. Arrogant bastard would probably gloat about it.

Sebastian laughed. Damn it, he probably knew _exactly_ the effect he was having. He straightened, hands clasped behind his back, and nodded once. "Of course."

As he moved to the counter to order - the way he moved was almost like _gliding_, more like smoke sliding over a room than a person walking - Ciel harrumphed and crossed his arms. Damn this man. Damn him to the deepest circles of every conceivable interpretation of Hell. Just who did he think he was? Ciel glowered at the empty booth seat across from him. At the very least Lizzie wasn't here to see him losing his cool over some 'tall, dark and handsome'. She'd either go into protective mode and commence interrogation, or convince them to get married on the spot. Most likely some combination of both.

"Your tea," Sebastian murmured into his ear. A cool, gloved hand pressed against the back of his neck. Memories flashed - _a meaty hand clasped around the back of his sweaty neck, holding him down, face pressed into the gritty floor, scraping tiny lacerations into the soft skin of his cheek with every thrust_ - "Ciel? Ciel. Look at me, Ciel."

He couldn't breathe. Why was it so hard to breathe? The air felt like soup in his lungs, thick and too warm and heavy. Fingernails clawed into the surface of the table. Ciel blinked rapidly, trying to clear his mind, forcing his eye to focus. His one eye. His battle scar. He saw his pale fingers first, clenched into tight fists, the Phantomhive ring on his thumb, then the sleeves of his coat, the table, the booth, and - Sebastian.

The man was on one knee next to him, looking up at him with concern in his red eyes. "Ciel. Just focus on your breathing. Take a deep breath in." Ciel did just that, his breath shaky, throat constricting. "Hold it for a moment. Alright, breathe out, _slowly_ Ciel."

After a few deep breaths, Ciel felt his heart start to calm. With a wide eye he stared at Sebastian. The man was still kneeling - to an outsider, it might have looked like he was proposing. The thought was so absurd that Ciel couldn't help the bark of laughter.

Sebastian's eyes widened, one thin eyebrow raising, and Ciel clamped a hand over his mouth as a fierce blush spread over his face. In one fluid motion Sebastian stood. All of a sudden it was too much - Ciel felt crowded, overpowered, Sebastian was so _tall_ and he was vulnerable sitting like this - until Sebastian took the seat across from him.

"I apologize," Sebastian said. He sounded sincere. "I didn't know that would have an effect on you."

Ciel shook his head sharply. "Fine," was all he managed to get out, his voice weak. That wouldn't do. He swallowed, cleared his throat, and tried again. "It's fine. I-I don't usually get like that in p-public." His voice was still shaky. God, he sounded like such a _child_. Ciel absolutely abhorred feeling so vulnerable; to cover it up he directed a one-eyed glare at Sebastian. "But don't you dare touch me without my permission again, Sebastian."

Sebastian seemed stunned for a short moment; then, his lips curved into a smile. "As you wish."

Ciel's heartbeat was still uncomfortably loud, pounding wetly in his ears, far too fast to be healthy. "What an awful first meeting."

"I can think of worse."

What a bizarre bastard this Sebastian was. Ciel tentatively reached for the teacup on the table, pressing his frigid fingertips against the heated china. As he was taking a sip, he glared at Sebastian over the rim of the teacup. "You'd better be gone before my cousin shows up . . ." He glanced out the window, catching sight of blonde curls just outside the tea shop. "Shit, that's her, go-"

But Sebastian was already out of the seat. In fact, he was halfway across the shop, bending down to scoop something up off the floor. A tinkling of wooden chimes - well, Ciel had always assumed they were wooden, but knowing Undertaker he wouldn't doubt them being bones - was the only warning Ciel got before Lizzie had her thin arms wrapped around his neck from behind. She was one of the only ones who could touch him like this; he knew her scent, knew when it was her.

"Cieeelll!" she shrieked in his ear, practically choking him with the force of her hug. "I've missed you!" She nuzzled her face into his hair.

"Hello, Lizzie," Ciel wheezed. This girl was literally going to kill him one day. "You're smothering me-"

"Oh, sorry!" Immediately her arms loosened and she bounced into the booth seat across from him, beaming like a kid on Christmas morning. As always, Lizzie was dressed to perfection; what else could be expected from someone going to an Arts school for fashion design? "Ciel how've you been? Are you-" Her mouth snapped shut as a shadow loomed over them.

"Excuse me," Sebastian said, his voice smooth and dripping with honey. Ciel glanced up with a bored eye to see him holding out a phone. _Ciel's_ phone. How . . . ? "I believe you dropped this."

When the hell did Sebastian get his hands on Ciel's phone? Wouldn't he have _felt_ it? And more, why was he staring at him with such a self-satisfied, smug little grin? Then Lizzie coughed, and Ciel realized that he'd just been staring at Sebastian's face for the better part of ten seconds.

"Uh, thanks," he said, snatching the phone and stuffing it in his pocket. He kept his eye fixated on the table as a hot blush crept up his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian's black High-tops slowly turn and glide out of sight. Seconds later the chimes clacked together and the door shut with a soft click.

Lizzie's pointy-toed boots kicked him under the table. "He was _cute_!" she all but squealed, leaning her chin in her hands, a dreamy smile on her face as she stared out the window.

Oh, no. This was exactly what Ciel _didn't_ need, Lizzie getting a crush on that bastard. "Well, why didn't you ask for his number then?"

Lizzie's laughter echoed loud and clear over the shop. "Because, silly," she said, giving him a knowing look. Her green eyes almost seemed to stare right through him. God, Ciel hated when she did that. "_He_ couldn't keep his eyes off _you_." She giggled. "I don't think I'm his type."

"You're mad." Instead of responding to her bubbly smirk he glared out the window at passers by while sipping at his tea. "You don't even know that man."

Lizzie tapped her temple, grinning at him. "Dear cousin, I have an excellent Gaydar."

Ciel shuddered. "Don't use that word. You sound like a socially regressed preteen girl."

"Trust me, Ciel, I know what I'm talking about. I mean, I was the first to know about _you_-"

"Would you keep your voice down?" Glowering at her, he curled his arms around himself. God, if he started to have _another_ panic attack . . . "You're one of the _only_ ones who knows, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

Lizzie tapped the toe of her boot lightly against his shin. If she got scuffmarks on his cream-coloured pants - "Sorry, sorry. But I _know_ these things, Ciel. I know that your housemates-"

"What? Really?"

She just giggled. "Finny's as straight as a bendy straw, and Bard definitely plays for both teams." A single finger tapped against her chin, as though she was deep in thought. "Mei-Rin I'm unsure about, but do you remember the incident with Nina?"

Ciel clinked his fingernails against the teacup. "The tailor? That woman terrifies me."

Lizzie shrugged, an almost scandalous grin on her face. "I think Mei-Rin likes her. _I_ like her!" She sighed wistfully, eyes taking on a dreamy quality.

"Only because you think her clothes are 'cute'."

"Well of course!" Lizzie held up both hands, fingers splayed out. She ticked off four fingers, leaving only her thumb and other hand. "So, that's four people I'm _certain _play for the same team." With a hum of contemplation she tucked in her thumb and another finger. "_Everyone_ knows that Agni and Soma are completely in love-"

Ciel choked on his tea. "You're kidding," he said in a deadpan after swallowing.

Lizzie just stared at him in disbelief. "You didn't know? Ciel, _everyone_ knows, it's so _obvious_ to everyone but them!" When Ciel just continued staring at her, she shook her head. "Well, maybe it's just been too long since you've seen them." Another finger went down. "I'm pretty sure even you know about Grell."

Rolling his eye, Ciel let out a groan. "The entire damn world knows about Grell. At least, that's how he'd like it."

Lizzie giggled. "He's so funny!"

"He makes me want to carve out my other eye."

"Oh, don't be so grumpy!" Lizzie smacked him lightly on the knuckles. "Now, where was I? Finny, Mei-Rin, Bard, you, Grell, Soma, Agni . . ." She pondered for a moment, lips pursed in concentration. "Oh yeah! Undertaker, obviously."

Once again Ciel choked on his tea. "Now I _know_ you're just naming random names." He frowned. "Why are we even having this conversation? I feel like an old woman, gossiping over tea like this."

"Because the hot guy who returned your phone was _totally_ interested in you?"

Ciel sighed. "Well, even if you _are_ right about that - which I certainly don't believe," he added, rolling his eye, "he's just some stranger. It's not as though I have a way of ever contacting him again." His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Excuse me." Who could be texting him right now? It wasn't often that people bothered to text him; Lizzie was practically the only one, seeing as everyone else he saw as a friend lived with him.

The text was from an unknown number. Ciel frowned at it, unblinking, as though a name would magically reveal itself. Finally he just made a disgruntled noise in the back of his still-tight throat and unlocked his phone.

_**[Unknown] Enjoying your tea, Ciel?**_

A single cerulean eye narrowed. Ciel discreetly looked up from his phone, glancing around at the people in Undertaker's Tea Shop. It seemed to be the usual clientele; a blend of eccentric, artistic types, and wealthy snobs he often heard complaining about the lack of tea in the city. Nobody stood out - well, except Undertaker, but honestly that was to be expected - and Ciel couldn't fathom who had sent the message.

**Who is this?**

He hit send, glared at the phone for a moment more, then decided to add:

**If you're some kind of stalker, I must warn you I'm armed.**

A new message popped up almost instantly.

_**[Unknown] You're an interesting one, Ciel.**_

_**[Unknown] I'm not a stalker. Apologies, it seems I forgot to save my contact settings in your phone. It's Sebastian.**_

Almost immediately Ciel felt his cheeks redden. What the everloving _hell_? Had Sebastian seriously put his number in Ciel's phone? Had he seriously put Ciel's number in his _own_ phone? They'd barely met an hour ago.

"Who is it?" Lizzie piped up, leaning across the table to get a glimpse of Ciel's phone. He yanked it back and she smiled, eyes shining brightly. Oh, no. Ciel knew that look. "Aw, Ciel, you're blushing! That's really cute!"

"Shut _up_," he hissed, scowling at her. "No one you'd know."

**I'm not going to address how creepy this is at the moment, as I'm in the middle of an engagement with my cousin.**

_**[Unknown] Does that suggest you'll address it later?**_

**You're a pain.**

**_[Unknown] Text you later, Ciel._**

And that was that. Ciel shoved his phone back in his pocket, using some offhand gossip about people from his school to distract Lizzie. His phone didn't vibrate again.

* * *

Well, not until much later. Ciel was sitting on the edge of his bed in nothing but an oversized shirt, bare legs dangling in the cool air of his bedroom. As he undid the knot of his black eyepatch he made a mental note to request that someone take a look at the heating system in this house.

His phone vibrated. Ciel peered at it, glaring when he saw Sebastian's name on the screen. He'd taken the time to put Sebastian's name in his contacts, but he honestly hadn't been expecting the man to _actually_ text him again.

_**[Sebastian] Would you like to go out sometime?**_

"Tch." Ciel ignored the text - and the warmth in his cheeks - in favour of pulling on his sleeping eyepatch and crawling under the warmth of his covers, wincing when his cold legs brushed together. Only when he'd flicked off his bedside lamp did he grab the phone.

**You do realize that it's past 1 in the morning.**

**_[Sebastian] And on a school night. Do your parents know you're staying up this late?_**

**_[Sebastian] What do you say? We could go out next Friday, I know a place I'm sure you'd appreciate._**

Ciel had to bite down on his fragile wrist-bone to keep from making a noise. He could feel his blush - his face was so hot it was unbearable - and tried to will it away before tapping out, with slightly shaky fingers;

**I suppose I could be convinced.**

Waiting for Sebastian to respond was nerve-wracking. Ciel glared at the ceiling - obviously, in some way, the wooden planks were at fault, he just knew it - until the phone resting on his chest vibrated.

**_[Sebastian] Excellent. Would it be convenient for us to meet at Undertaker's around, say, 6 PM?_**

**_[Sebastian] Dress nice, I'm bringing you somewhere a bit fancy._**

God. Oh god, this was really going to happen. A date with a man who had to be five years his senior at the least and ten at the most. Well, one thing was sure; Ciel certainly couldn't let his mother find out about this.

**Sounds good.**

**_[Sebastian] Lovely. See you then, Ciel. I look forward to being enchanted by your presence yet again._**

With a slow, shaky breath, Ciel dropped his phone onto his bedside table. A date. He'd just agreed to a date. Ciel had never even _been_ on a date, unless the fake practice dates Lizzie had subjected him to at age ten counted. _'No, I suppose they wouldn't.'_

His heart was beating fast - but for once, he didn't feel a rise of panic in his chest, didn't feel his throat tightening with each breath. Miraculously, he was simply _nervous_.

At that thought Ciel allowed himself a small smile. Well, that had to mean something. Dating was possibly one of the most anxiety-inducing things he'd ever thought about - and yet here he was, jittery with nerves but not overcome with an overwhelming panic. It was comforting, somehow.

Ciel was starting to feel the effects of his day. An anxiety attack certainly took a lot out of a person. Still, he stubbornly refused to close his eyes, lips set in a thin line. Closing his eyes meant he'd fall asleep, and sleep brought on the nightmares that only plagued his days once in a while but filled his dreams each night. They were the reason he dreaded sleep. Four years of nothing but horror each and every night.

* * *

_Ciel's confused. There's darkness everywhere, covering him like a suffocating blanket. All he knows is the feel of his bare skin against gritty metal, the muffled sounds of men and women talking in hushed voices._

_He blinks back tears, rubbing at his eyes with his tiny fists, tugging at the cuffs on his wrists. All he wants is to go home, back to mom and dad and Lizzie and Aunt Ann. Back to his big comfy bed. Back to warm lights and happy voices. He's been in this cage for so long now, maybe three days, and the only interaction with anyone has been the person who puts a bottle of water and bread in with him each day._

_"I'd like to get a look at the thing."_

_"Trust me, he's everything we could ever dream of. He's beautiful, sinfully beautiful."_

_All these people scare him. They talk about things he doesn't understand, occasionally mentioning Demons, but Ciel doesn't think they're Hunters._

_"We're startin' this ritual tonight, right? I've been waitin' forever and we can't just keep puttin' it off."_

_"Of course."_

_"So, what is it again? Hundred days of whatever?"_

_"Blood flesh and bone drenched in a hundred days of sin burnt at the altar."_

_"And this'll definitely summon the guy we want?"_

_"You bloody daft? 'Course it will, she knows what she's talkin' about. Now c'mon, m'gettin' bored waiting. Like Masters said."_

_Ciel cowers, arms curling even tighter around his naked body. It's cold, and damp, and these people sound like they're summoning a Demon. He's scared. He wants his mom_

_"Well, everything is ready. We may as well start now. Let's get a look at the pretty little thing, shall we?" And suddenly the cover over his cage is ripped away. Ciel squeaks, clenching his eyes shut, covering his head with his arms, trying to curl in on himself and shield as much of his naked body as possible._

_"Damn. What a pale body you've got, kid."_

_Ciel shivers in the cold, goosebumps forming on his skin._

_"Oh, I wanted to see his face."_

_Someone, a female, hums, and Ciel hears the distinctive sound of heels clacking on marble floors. Are they in a church? "Child, show us your face." No, no, Ciel doesn't want to do that. He shakes his head almost desperately. "Now." He won't. Cold, thin fingers slide under his chin, forcefully pulling him up, making him face the light with his eyes clenched shut._

_"What a gorgeous face he has," someone murmurs. "I can't wait to get those beautiful lips around me." Ciel doesn't exactly understand what's happening, but something about the tone of their voices is making a chill run down his spine and fear pool in his gut._

_"Hey, let's see them eyes!"_

_"Open your eyes." This voice is closer, cold and clinical, a woman. The woman holding his face up. Ciel shakes his head. Fingers close around his jaw, squeezing painfully hard. "Listen to us and do what you're told."_

_He fears what will happen if he disobeys. Ciel cracks one eye open, letting it get used to the light before opening the other. Once his eyes are focused he looks around; there are maybe twenty people, all of them older, every single one staring at him with some kind of hunger in their eyes._

_There are murmurs all around, filled with awe and wonder and lechery. "He's so innocent." "What a pretty child." "He looks scared, bless."_

_Then one voice rings clear above the others. "So, who goes first?"_

_"Me." This voice is different. It's loud and masculine and authoritative and booms through the entire room, effectively silencing any chitters. Ciel glances toward the source of the voice, biting his lip, blinking back the tears pooling in his eyes. The man is tall, intimidating, thickly built and probably a bit older than Ciel's dad. He has fierce eyes that focus on Ciel with a blazing want. "Get him out of the cage. I want full control of him."_

_The latch of Ciel's cage clicks and he scoots back, away from the person reaching inside. His wrists are bound together by thick metal cuffs that dig painfully into his skin. He can't do a thing, not with his hands bound and not against this many people._

_"Come out, pet," the intimidating man says, his voice harsh. When Ciel does nothing but cower in the corner, he sighs. "Someone get him out."_

_A meaty hand locks around Ciel's thin, delicate ankle, roughly tugging him out. He flails out with his other leg, screaming, "no! No! Get off, get off!" but nobody listens. Instead they just pull him out of the cage until his naked backside is on a grimy, gritty marble floor._

_A lock of slate-coloured hair falls over his right eye and he stares up through his lashes at the huge man looming over him, fierce eyes inspecting him like he's dessert. "Get up on your knees," is all he says._

_"What do you want?!" Ciel screams, but horror slowly fills him as he starts to figure it out. "I want to go home, I want to go home!"_

_The man growls, reaching down to grab Ciel's hair in his thick hand. Ciel cries out as the man hauls him up to his knees. He tries to push the man's hand off, shoving at it with his bound hands, tears falling freely down his cheeks now. All he can smell is sweat and blood and heat._

_"Please, don't!"_

_But nobody cares. Instead the man shoves Ciel's face against his crotch, against the hardness straining in his slacks. Ciel sobs. "This is all you're good for now," the man says in a low tone. He pulls Ciel's head back just slightly and a sharp pain twinges in Ciel's scalp. When the man reaches for his fly Ciel can't watch anymore. "Oi." Ignore it, ignore it, it's not happening. "Open your eyes or I'll stab you in one of those pretty things."_

_Slowly, Ciel lets his eyes flutter open, only to immediately retch at the sight before him. He's never seen a grown man's penis before. It's horrible, awful, and Ciel leans away before a sharp tug on his scalp slams his face directly into the hardening length._

_"No, no, no, no no no no no," is all he can say, repeating the word in a harsh whisper. Help, somebody, anybody, he wants to scream, but he can't do anything but repeat the same word over and over. "No, no, no-"_

_His head gets pulled back again. "Open your mouth."_

_Blue eyes widen and he shakes his head._

_Before he can do anything the man shoves a thumb between his lips - a dirty, revolting thumb, thicker than two of Ciel's fingers together. It forces his mouth open and suddenly something much larger is pressed against his open lips._

_"Bite and I'll murder your mother," the man says, and something about it makes Ciel believe him. So he widens his mouth, full lips spreading. Until he feels the thick, heavy member against his tongue, and he screams._

_"Stop!" he tries to say, but it comes out garbled, nothing more than senseless noise. His senses are overwhelmed by the heady scent of the man's cock and he gags._

_"Shut up," the man says, his voice low and dangerous, and Ciel tries to quiet his whimpers and moans as the man pushes in even further. "You'll take it all. I don't wanna hear anything else from you."_

_He's too big, Ciel can feel the corners of his mouth splitting from dryness and the stretch of holding them open so wide. Breath won't come to him and his eyes overflow with tears. When the man touches the back of his throat he retches so hard he's sure he's about to vomit, but nothing comes up. It doesn't stop there, the man keeps going even though Ciel feels like he's about to pass out, doesn't stop until Ciel's nose is pressed against coarse brown hair._

_Only then does he pull back. Ciel gasps for air, letting his eyes flutter closed. Is it finally over? He takes a moment to regain his breath, tears flowing down his pale cheeks from half-closed eyes._

_The man starts thrusting. Ciel chokes at the suddenness of it, pounding his fists into the man's thigh, but he doesn't stop, just keeps making thrusts into Ciel's open lips, filling his mouth again and again with something hot and thick and slick with saliva and bitter fluid and Ciel can't stop himself from sobbing freely, shoulders racking with each thrust, his face a mess of tears and snot and saliva._

_Just when Ciel thinks it's becoming too much the man's hand tightens in his hair, pulling him close enough that Ciel gags on the cock in his mouth. A thick, hot, foul fluid fills his throat in spurts and he can't do anything but swallow it down._

_Once it's done the man shoves him away. Ciel's shoulder smacks into the marble ground, pain shooting up his arm. He feels like discarded trash. Dirty, disgusting, revolting. Ruined and broken. To the sounds of cackling and giggles, he pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, and empties the contents of his stomach in a fit of painful retching._

_When he can't do anything but dry heave, Ciel lets himself slump to the side, breathing hard through his disgusting, violated mouth. At least it's over now._

_He can barely hear over the blood rushing in his ears, but three words pierce through his veil of confusion. "So, who's next?"_

_And he screams._

* * *

"_NO!_" Ciel bolted upright, a scream ripped raw from his throat. No, no, they couldn't do it again. He was done, he was broken, what else could they do? Ciel sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Ciel?" Bard's voice, muffled by the door, snapped him out of it. Ciel blinked rapidly - only one eye. He was in his room, under the covers. Completely safe. It was over. "Ciel, are y'alright?"

He took a few moments to respond. When Ciel was sure he could say anything without his voice breaking, he called, "yes, I'm fine. Go back to bed." There was a few moments of silence, then he heard the thumps of Bard dragging himself back to his room.

Ciel's heart was beating too fast, he couldn't breathe. Falling back against his bed, he curled up on his side, wrapping thin arms around his bony torso. Skinny fingers clutched and curled in the soft silky fabric of his oversized nightshirt.

_Safe_. That was what this place was. Safe. But he still couldn't convince his body of that; he was trembling violently, so much that it was painful, and his pillow was damp with tears and saliva and Ciel couldn't feel anything but pure and absolute terror.

* * *

**Yeah, in case you hadn't already noticed this story contains some dark shit. **

**This is Billie, signin' off. (I am posting this at 2:30 in the morning I should probably be asleep right now.)**


	3. Chapter Three

"Finn, kid, I love ya," Bard said through his teeth, stirring a pot of sauce in one hand and keeping the young teen at bay with the other, "but couldja do somethin' else for a bit? I'm makin' us all dinner."

Ciel watched them idly over the pages of his book. They made an interesting picture, one of domesticity and peace, framed by the breakfast bar separating the kitchen and the sitting room. Finny was currently on the tips of his toes, stretched as high as possible to see over Bard's broad shoulders. It was a rather common occurrence - Bard would attempt to make dinner, Finny's curiosity would overcome him and he'd spend several minutes getting in the way before something else distracted him. It was annoying - Ciel couldn't _imagine_ how Bard felt - but charming in a way.

Breathing in deep, Ciel marked his page with a ribbon and delicately placed the old, leatherbound book on the side table next to his armchair. Whatever Bard was cooking, it smelled delicious; Ciel could pick out the scents of several spices and the vegetables used in the sauce, and it was positively heavenly.

"What are we having tonight, Bardroy?" Ciel asked, uncrossing his thin legs and standing. Relief coursed through his muscles as he stood, stretching to his tiptoes while his arms extended toward the ceiling. Sighing softly, he rubbed at a sore spot on his neck.

"Nothin' complicated," Bard called, stirring another pot. "Spaghetti and meat sauce. You gettin' hungry?"

Finny pursed his lips, finally letting his chin drop from Bard's shoulder and standing at his normal, not-so-tall height. Instead he leaned his forehead against Bard's back, skinny (but strong) arms looping around the man's middle. Finny was always liberal with his physical affection. It was strange; in that way, Ciel and Finny were exact opposites. Finny had been deprived of physical contact for so long that he craved it now. Ciel had been subjected to too much and now he shied away from it.

"How much longer?" Finny asked, nuzzling his face into Bard's t-shirt. Ciel ignored the two of them, instead choosing to let himself fall back into his chair. Regrettably, he hadn't gotten enough sleep in the past few days, what with the plague of nightmares that worsened with every passing day and the excited agitation over his upcoming date.

God, that date. It was only two days away. Ciel had never been so completely _flustered_ over a single damn thing in his life. Sebastian was a strange man, that was for certain; his behaviour was rather unlike any person that Ciel had ever encountered. Wasn't it uncommon to bring a person somewhere fancy on the first date? Although Ciel _did_ appreciate it - he would not be caught _dead_ in some common place like the bloody Olive Garden or the sort. And Sebastian didn't seem the type to settle for anything less than excellence.

"Um, Ciel?" Mei-Rin's nervous chitter snapped him out of his own mind. Ciel looked up at her through long lashes, his expression a perfectly calculated mix of boredom and interest. After so many years it was his default, even when dealing with people he considered friends. Mei-Rin frowned slightly. He couldn't see her eyes through the thick lenses of her glasses, but she seemed concerned. "A-are you alright? You're blushing, you are."

Ciel's eye widened. "I'm - no! I-I'm not blushing!" He willed away the heat in his cheeks - he'd been so _focused_ on his thoughts he hadn't even noticed it.

Mei-Rin looked taken aback, but her lips stayed pursed. Leaning forward, she slowly lifted her hand to his cheek. Ciel flinched but allowed it. His roommates were possibly the only people other than Lizzie that he trusted to touch him - and even then it was iffy.

"Are you sure? I'm just a little worried, yes." She peered at him over the tops of her thick glasses, amber eyes focused on him with such intensity that Ciel could feel the tips of his ears redden. "You feel warm; are you sick?"

Batting her hand away, Ciel scowled like a petulant child. "I'm perfectly alright, Mei-Rin." Everyone was always far too concerned with him; he was but sixteen, but perfectly capable of looking after himself. Ciel didn't like to admit that their worry was flattering - even now, as Mei-Rin backed away but kept glancing back at him, he felt a ridiculous warmth in his chest._ 'Well,'_ he supposed to himself, watching Mei-Rin join Bard and Finny in the kitchen, _'it is always nice to feel cared for.'_

The shrill ringing of the phone rung out through the kitchen and sitting room. Finny bounced away from Bard to answer it; Ciel toned the conversation out, only hearing Finny's excited chattering until something on the other side made his face fall. The boy nodded once, said something in a muted voice, and hung up.

"What's up, kiddo?" Bard asked, looking over his shoulder.

Finny pouted. "That was Mr. Spears," he said, giving the bubbling pot on the stove a mournful glance before sweeping his blue eyes over them all. His gaze eventually settled on Bard. Ciel always noted that Finny seemed most comfortable with the older man; perhaps Bard's physically imposing stature made him feel safer. "He says we have to go over for a very important meeting. Right now."

Bard groaned. "Damn. Well, guess I'll have to pack this stuff up n' put it in the fridge."

"Finnian," Ciel called out, catching the boy's attention. "Did Spears say whether I had to be there or not?"

Finny nodded. "He said that _everyone_ had to come. I think it's something really important!"

Ciel scowled. He was suspended from hunting, and yet Spears still expected him to attend trivial meetings? Nothing would be said that Ciel didn't know already. Unless it was news of the Class 8 - but Ciel doubted that, as creatures like that were highly intelligent. It wouldn't stay where it knew it was being hunted.

Still, Ciel pushed himself to his feet once more, heading through the hall and into the spacious entranceway. He pulled on his favourite coat over his sweater - an obnoxious, neon pink monstrosity with the words 'THAT SHIT CRAY' emblazoned across the chest. A gift from Alois that Ciel refused to wear in public; unfortunately, the sweater was incredibly comfortable, so he couldn't bring himself _not_ to wear it when lazing around the house. As he was tucking his jeans into his boots, his housemates tugged on their own shoes and jackets with much less care.

"Well, let's go see what this whole thing's about," Bard said, holding open the door for everyone. Ciel shivered as he stepped into the frigid air; the sun hadn't even set, and it was positively _freezing_. He couldn't _wait_ for summer to come and the air to warm up.

The drive to Spears' place was boring and uneventful. They pulled into the driveway and Ciel was the first out, stepping back into the cold with a scowl. Heels clicking on Spears' cobblestone driveway (honestly, _cobblestone_, what a pretentious twat) he scowled up at the house. This was bound to be dreadfully boring and pointless.

He opened Spears' door and stepped inside, not bothering to knock. As he carefully slid the coat off his shoulders Finny followed him inside, calling out, "we're here!" and kicking off his ratty old boots.

Ciel followed suit, heading for the basement with a look of vague disinterest as he surveyed his surroundings. Same as always. Spears' house was immaculate, clear of anything that would indicate he had emotion. It reeked of lemon cleaner. _'Honestly,'_ Ciel thought, wrinkling his nose, _'did he paint the entire house with Windex?'_

When he entered the room in the basement they held meetings, everyone else had already arrived. Alois' eyes lit up at the sight of his shirt.

"Lookin' good!" he shouted, wolf-whistling. Ciel just rolled his eye.

"You're late." Spears sounded just as uncaring as usual.

Sutcliff pouted. His monstrosity of a coat was slung carelessly over the back of his chair. Although Ciel despised the thing, he had the urge to berate Grell for treating a gift from Aunt Anne with such disregard. "Kid, you keep screwing with my plans!"

Ciel didn't even bother to look at Sutcliff as he took his seat next to Lizzie. "I'm not the one who called the meeting."

"So? You showed up late!" Sutcliff sighed dramatically. How obnoxious. "Now we're gonna have to stay later, and _I'll_ miss my chance with that totally hot guy who owns that coffee place or whatever!"

"Bardroy drove us. If you want to blame someone for our late arrival, blame him."

"But see, I actually _like_ Bardy!" Sutcliff sent a wink to the man, grinning lecherously. Bard just stared at him with an eyebrow raised and a slight horrified expression. "Whatever. Will, just get _on_ with it wouldja?"

Spears nodded, slamming his walking stick on the floor once - surprisingly, it was enough to settle everyone. "You've all been made aware of the Class 8 Demon we have here."

"You mean the one that almost killed widdle Ciel?" Alois piped up. He had his bare feet propped up on the circular table, leaning back in his chair with a smarmy, arrogant grin on his face. Ciel almost wished he'd topple over. "Is this meeting about getting together to kick some Demon ass? Because I'm totally down with that."

"Oi, Al," Ronald called across the table, tossing a crumpled piece of paper in a perfect arc directly at Alois' face. "You gonna shut up? Spears is talking."

Ciel just shook his head. Children, the whole lot of them. How he managed to deal with these people on a semi-regular basis was always a mystery Ciel had never been able to understand. It seemed Spears shared his sentiments - it was possibly the only thing they ever actively agreed on - as he slammed his walking stick into the marble floor again.

"Enough. I don't have time to listen to you act like children. As I was saying, we have a Class 8 Demon here. Yesterday a woman showed up dead."

Sutcliff sighed, tapping his cherry-red nails on the table. "So? This is New York, people die all the time."

"She was ripped to shreds. Similar to the prey of a wild animal."

"What, did a bear break out of the zoo or something?"

"Knox, enough. It seemed odd. I went to investigate and discovered that her soul was ripped out as well." Spears examined the room, cold eyes sweeping over everyone before his icy gaze settled on Ciel. "Only something incredibly powerful could have done it."

"I swear it wasn't me," Ciel deadpanned. Spears just sighed, as though this was his own personal hell.

"I also happened to find _this_." He pulled out a clear Ziplock bag, setting it gingerly on the table. Everyone stood up to get a look; even Ciel, peering at it over Alois' head. Inside the bag rested a single, pure white feather, pristine and perfectly kept. Ciel's ring buzzed against his thumb. "It has remnants of incredible power. Only something above a Class 8 could have done this."

"Oh, wow, so you're saying a Demon killed someone," Alois drawled, rolling his bright blue eyes. He met Ciel's gaze with a slow grin. "Tell me more, Mr. Spears, please."

"I don't feel the need to explain myself to you. This Demon is extremely dangerous. If we don't kill it or exorcise it we'll have trouble. Enough that could potentially expose Demons to everyone." Spears picked up the baggie, carefully putting it back in his pocket before staring at all of them with disdain. "I hope you can see why that would be bad. We're going to find this Demon. If we want to get it we'll need to know its pattern.

"I'll be arranging you in shifts to watch for signs of it at night. Sutcliff and Knox, you'll be going out tonight-"

"Oh you gotta be fucking _kidding_ me! Will, you can't, I've got _plans_-"

"Lintu-"

"Yessir!" Finny saluted, grinning too widely. How was he even remotely excited about this?

"You and Jones will be tomorrow night." Ciel watched as Finny elbowed Bard in the side, smiling at him like they'd just been given gifts and not watchdog duty. "Phantomhive and Midford will be Friday night-"

"Wait!" He'd shouted it before he could stop himself. Every eye turned on Ciel, regarding him with various looks of confusion and suspicion. Spears narrowed his green eyes, pushing his glasses up. Ciel could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Absolutely bloody fantastic. How exactly was he meant to explain _that_ reaction?

"Is something wrong?" Spears' voice was cold and calculated; he watched Ciel like he was a puzzle to solve, and riddle to decipher. It was uncomfortable and incredibly disconcerting.

"I've-" How could he respond without revealing the date? News of it would surely circle back to his mother - and there was no way in any definition of hell that Ciel would allow her to find out. It would end in chaos. He glanced at Lizzie; she stared back, blond brows drawn in confusion, lips pursed. Ciel widened his eye, trying to convey to her that he desperately needed her help. "Lizzie and I already have plans. Reservations. I'd hate to miss what we've been planning for over a month."

Lizzie nodded, bless her, and turned to Spears with her most innocent and childish grin. "Yeah! Ciel and I are going to dinner, we've been wanting to spend some time together _forever_ but I've just been so busy with my schoolwork-"

Spears held up a hand, sighing. "Alright. Mei-Rin and Grænt will take the Friday shift. Soma and Agni are coming from overseas tomorrow. They'll be going out Saturday night."

"Don't call me Grænt." Snake's eyes flickered up from the table - honestly, Ciel had assumed he wasn't even paying attention. He hadn't said a single word the entire time. But then, Snake rarely said anything.

"I honestly don't care. Phantomhive, Midford, since your plans are more important than the safety of the human race you'll be taking Sunday." He spoke for a bit longer but Ciel tuned him out; it was mostly technical drivel, nothing important. A few minutes later Spears dismissed them.

Ciel was just about to stand when Lizzie looped her arm through his and dragged him to his feet. "C'mon, Ciel!" she said, giggling like a schoolgirl, her eyes sparkling. "Guys, Ciel and I are going to Undertaker's, okay?"

Finny waved goodbye as Lizzie forcefully pulled Ciel up the stairs. "Lizzie," the tried, tugging on his arm, but her determination didn't waver. "Lizzie! What the hell?" Still she didn't stop. It wasn't until they were right outside her car that she let him go. "Lizzie, what's this about?"

"Get in!" she said, giving him a suspiciously bubbly smile as she skipped around her car and slid into the driver's seat. Ciel just stared at her, silently demanding an explanation, but she just stared back with a smile. So, against his better judgement, he got into the passenger seat. "Alright, you better talk while we're driving!"

"What?" Oh god. That tone of voice never meant anything beneficial to Ciel's health. "Lizzie, what the actual fu-"

"Swearing isn't cute, you know!" she sing-songed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! So, what are you doing Friday?"

"I hardly see how that's your business."

"I just bailed you out, you know!" When Ciel just glared at her through the flush in his cheeks, she pouted. "Please, Ciel? I'm just looking out for you."

He huffed. "You're just curious and want something to gossip about."

"Ciel, you know I worry about you?" His eye flickered over to see the brief crack in her perfect smile, the worry and concern flashing through her green eyes before it was replaced by the same happy grin. He frowned; how long had she been wearing that mask? "I just want to look out for you, Ciel! I'm supposed to take care of you!" The expression on her face was so earnest, so _true_, that Ciel couldn't help but sigh.

He ran a hand through his hair, pulling back his fringe to expose his eyepatch. "I have a date."

The sound that Lizzie made was a sound Ciel hadn't known could be created by human lungs. "A _date_?" She absolutely _squealed_. "Who with? Is he handsome?"

God, he couldn't believe he was about to say this. "The man who returned my phone."

Her eyes widened and she leaned over, the car swerving dangerously with her movement. "Wow, really! See, I _told_ you! How'd you get in contact with him again?"

Ciel's cheeks heated uncomfortably and he hunched in his seat. "He decided it was appropriate to put his number in my phone and mine in his." Lizzie looked like she was about to scream again, so he quickly continued, "and that wasn't actually the first time we'd spoken. While I was walking through that parking lot a group of street rats tried to mess with me and he intervened. We were having tea until you showed up."

Lizzie was silent for a moment, watching the road with a look of quiet contemplation. Then she turned to him, face blossoming into a wide grin, and shrieked, "oh my _goodddddd_! Ciel, that's the _cutest_ and most _romantic_ thing I've ever heard!"

"Lizzie, the road. Look at the road."

She giggled, flashing him a smile and a wink before turning to face the road again. Driving with Lizzie behind the wheel was always a slightly terrifying experience. "What's his name?"

"Sebastian."

"You're so lucky! He was _dreamy_!" Ciel felt himself flush, ignoring Lizzie's knowing smile. "So, what are you two doing on Friday?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. He said that we're going somewhere nice for dinner." Scowling, he crossed his arms and slouched in his seat. "I think he finds it clever and 'charming' to keep me in the dark."

"Do you think you're ready to go on a date?"

What the hell? Ciel gave her a hard look, trying to decipher her meaning, but she just looked at him with sincere concern. "Lizzie, aren't you always trying to set me up with various men from that Arts school of yours?"

She waved her hand. "It's different. You've always said no, anyways! I'm just wondering if you'll be able to handle that sort of intimacy, Ciel, I'm worried about you."

He huffed. "I'm not some sort of invalid." But she did raise a valid point; Sebastian had simply touched his neck and it sent him into a full-blown panic attack. What about the next time Sebastian tried to touch him, even innocently? Would Ciel even be able to kiss the man? "I understand your concern but it's my problem and I'm perfectly capable of handling it myself."

"Your problems are my problems, you know that." She put a gentle hand on his shoulder, lips curving in a small smile. "I'm always looking out for you."

"And you swear that my mother didn't put you up to it?"

When she laughed it sounded like bells, and calmed Ciel's slight panic. Lizzie had always had the most beautiful laugh. "I promise, Aunt Rachel has nothing to do with it." She reached over to pinch his cheek. Ciel scowled, slapping her away with an indignant huff, but she just laughed again. "You're my adorable little cousin!"

Ciel allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips. Speaking with Lizzie always managed to simultaneously frazzle and calm his nerves. And it felt a little better to have someone know about the date. His first date, with a man that couldn't be any younger than twenty-two.

Ciel groaned and rested his forehead against the cool glass window. It was going to be a long two days.

* * *

**So, next chapter's date night. I've never actually been on a date. Well actually I've never had a crush on someone, so I guess I'm bullshitting pretty much all of the emotional stuff.**

**School has started up again - and while I don't exactly have much homework, I'm no longer able to stay up until 4 am writing - so updates will definitely be slower. Also I'm probably going to start writing a Hetalia Longfic alongside this one, so that'll definitely slow the process right down.**

**By the way, thanks for the Follows/Favourites and Reviews! I always get _super_ excited when I get email notifications!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Ack, so sorry for the wait! School just drained all my motivation to do anything, and then I got back into Skyrim...**

**Anyway, I've started writing 600 words a night, which isn't much but it gets things done eventually.**

_**Sooooo**_**... Date night.**

* * *

Five o'clock. Ciel attempted to ignore the ancient grandfather clock ticking to his right, instead glaring at his book without reading a single word. It was Friday. In forty-five minutes Ciel would have to leave so he could walk to Undertaker's in time.

Of course his mind had waited until only an hour before his date to fully realize that he was, in fact, going out with Sebastian. For the entire week it had seemed like a far-off dream, out of reach, never close enough to worry about. But now he was hit full force with the onslaught of anxieties and fears and nervous excitement that inspired both pleasant and painful fluttering in his abdomen.

With a disgruntled sigh he shut the book and dropped it on the side table, leaning back in the armchair and groaning. A _date_. Despite being less than an hour away it was still impossible to believe.

Ciel was a confident person - and yet, a constant barrage of thoughts kept racing through his head. He'd never been on a date. What if it was lousy? What if he was a boring conversation partner? What if he completely blew it and Sebastian mocked him for it? Irrational fears, yes; but his anxiety twisted them and mutilated them until they were in the front of his mind.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" Finny's chipper voice, laced with concern, broke him out of his introspection. Ciel glanced up through thick lashes to see his housemate looking at him with his head cocked to one side, blue eyes wide.

Ciel waved a hand, dismissing it. "Fine."

Finny didn't say anything else, but he kept his eyes locked on Ciel's face. It was surprising how keen and perceptive the boy could be at times.

Instead of dwelling on it any longer, Ciel pushed himself to his feet and stretched. Obviously reading was a fruitless endeavour; he'd be better off laying on his bed and glaring at the ceiling until it was time to go.

Ciel's phone buzzed in his back pocket. He froze, contemplating. What if it was Sebastian, cancelling the date? Or, rather, just Sebastian in general, as Ciel felt too flustered to even text the man coherently.

_**[Lizzie] Do you know what you're wearing yet?**_

**Why would I have that planned out?**

**I'm not some hormonal teenage girl.**

_**[Lizzie] Ooooh, you should wear that dark blue waistcoat I got you two Christmases ago!**_

**I don't need your fashion advice, Lizzie…**

_**[Lizzie] Nonsense! Who's the fashion design student here? ;)**_

_**[Lizzie] So, dark blue waistcoat. Trust me.**_

**Lizzie…**

_**[Lizzie] Oh, and if you wear black jeans, you should totes wear those black lace-up boots we bought together last year!**_

**Please tell me you didn't just type totes.**

Ciel groaned, flopping onto his belly on the bed. Honestly, why couldn't Lizzie keep out of his business? Did she _really_ have to involve herself in every aspect of his life?

_**[Lizzie] You have to wear that gold and onyx pendant necklace.**_

**The one with the Ouroboros?**

_**[Lizzie] Yes? Maybe, haha, I don't know!**_

**/Goodbye/, Lizzie.**

Tossing his phone to the other end of his massive bed, Ciel covered his head with his arms. It was nice; complete muffled silence, no harsh light flaring in his single eye. But it had to end eventually. Although Lizzie's onslaught of texts was annoying, she raised a good point. Ciel had absolutely no idea what he was meant to wear.

Sebastian had said fancy - but exactly what level of 'fancy'? The kind Ciel was used to as a child, attending expensive dinner parties thrown by his father's associates, or the facsimile of fancy that Ciel scoffed at?

Ciel stood, heading over to rifle through his extensive closet. Somehow, Sebastian didn't seem like the type of man to do something half-assed. When he said fancy he probably meant just that.

Fishing out the dark blue waistcoat - as much as he hated to admit it, Lizzie was a fashion student for a reason - Ciel glanced around his clothes for something to match. He'd never much liked dress pants, so skinny jeans it was; but his best, most expensive pair of black jeans (that thanks to Lizzie he knew made his ass look fantastic).

He tossed the two pieces of clothing on his bed, and a high-necked white blouse ironed by Mei-Rin to perfection.

Of course, Lizzie was also right about the onyx and gold Ouroboros necklace. They'd been on a summer trip to Egypt when she'd found it in some nifty little market stall being sold for far less than it was worth.

In many cultures it was a symbol of rebirth, of rising from one's own ashes. Ciel rather liked the concept.

He shucked off his sweater, tossing it in the hamper. Good god, why the hell was the house so bloody cold? Wrapping thin, bony arms around his ribs, Ciel shivered violently. Proper spring weather couldn't come fast enough.

Once he was stripped to his underwear he pulled on the black jeans. Then the blouse, waistcoat, and the Ouroboros necklace.

Then he sighed, and pulled Lizzie's suggested boots out from the shoe rack in his closet. Affectionately dubbed Ciel's 'Stripper Boots' by Bard - honestly, they weren't even that tall, and the heels were only just over two inches, nothing like Alois' whore boots - they were possibly the most expensive pair of boots Ciel owned. And he certainly wasn't lacking in expensive footwear.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table; half past. He still had fifteen minutes. It took a full five to lace up the boots, and he would need to brush his hair and put on a much nicer eyepatch.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel kneeled down to pull on his boots. Only fifteen minutes.

* * *

Shivering from the cold - his skirted coat definitely hadn't been enough to ward off the evening chill - Ciel pushed the door to Undertaker's open with his hip. He hadn't even thought to wear gloves.

"You look lovely." Sebastian had somehow gotten in front of Ciel without him even noticing. Ciel flushed, but kept eye contact. Sebastian's red eyes gleamed. "A spot of tea before dinner, perhaps? You're shivering."

Ciel nodded. "I could go for tea."

As they headed over to the same booth they'd taken last time, the same booth Ciel had tea in with Lizzie every Thursday, Sebastian smiled down at him. "Any preferences?"

Shrugging, Ciel slid into the booth. "Surprise me." Sebastian seemed like the type of man to have good taste.

A grin and nod later Sebastian was gone, gliding over the floor to Undertaker to order. Ciel watched him as he walked; still effortlessly graceful, his longer than orthodox hair swaying with each step. He seemed so elegant in everything he did - _wait_.

When Sebastian returned Ciel glowered at him, arms crossed like a child. A single thin eyebrow arched.

"What's with the expression, Ciel?" Sebastian's voice was amusement masked behind a near-perfect facade of innocence. But it was obvious by the mirth in his eyes that he knew exactly what Ciel was upset over.

"_Converse_." Ciel ignored Sebastian's smug chuckle, taking a whiff of the tea placed before him. Ginger and lemon myrtle. Acceptable. He took a sip, feeling the hot liquid flow through his body, warming him to even the tips of his frigid fingers. "You are wearing _Converse_."

That smile was infuriating. "Is that a problem?"

Ciel's eye narrowed further, his lip curling in a sneer. Unbelievable. "You said 'fancy', Sebastian." Peering under the table, he glowered at the blood-red High-tops peeking out from under Sebastian's charcoal dress pants. "Those abominations masquerading as footwear are _not_."

Instead of showing frustration - which Ciel was expecting - Sebastian just chuckled and flicked his head to the side, hair swinging along with the movement. "You don't like Converse?" he said, his tone dripping with curious naivety. It was enough to make Ciel's face flush in frustration. Then Sebastian raised one of his thin, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, and glanced under the table between them. "Well, they certainly aren't high-heeled boots meant for women, but I rather like them."

Ciel's face heated. He slammed a fist against the table, pursing his lips and glaring at the ridiculous smirk of the man across from him. "They aren't meant for women!"

"Are you sure?" It was painfully obvious that Sebastian was goading him, trying to get a rise out of him - and Ciel couldn't help but react even though he hated to give Sebastian the satisfaction.

"Of course I'm sure!" He kicked out under the table, connecting with Sebastian's shin. The man barely winced. _That_ was even more infuriating than the comment about the boots. Did Sebastian _never_ get riled up? "You're distracting me from the matter at hand. Why the hell are you wearing Converse?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Count your blessings. You could be on a date with someone wearing Crocs."

What a dreadful image. Ciel shuddered, scowling at the thought. "I'd sooner die."

Chuckling softly, Sebastian took a sip of his own tea. "You're an interesting boy, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Don't call me boy." He was treated like a child by his parents often enough, he didn't need his date doing it as well. "It makes you seem like a paedophile."

Sebastian nodded. "Alright, then, an interesting young man." Ruby red eyes flashed with mirth. "In any case, age rarely means anything to me."

"That's exactly how a paedophile thinks."

Sebastian outright laughed at that. His garnet eyes darkened, watching Ciel with an almost uncomfortable intensity. "Accusing me of paedophilia on the first date?" His hand, still gloved in charcoal grey, fluttered against his chest. "I'm hurt."

Ciel snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, you sure seem offended."

"Deeply."

Ciel took another drink of his tea, savouring the warmth of the porcelain against his still-frozen fingertips. This date - or, pre-date rather, as they hadn't even made it to wherever Sebastian had planned for them - was much less horrid than his anxiety had lead him to believe. Talking to Sebastian was surprisingly easy. He was infuriating, but in a different way than the people Ciel despised. Sebastian had a certain charm, a certain intelligence, that Ciel couldn't help but _admire_.

"You're staring, you know," Sebastian said, gazing at Ciel through half-lidded eyes, the corner of his lips playing at a smile. Immediately Ciel flushed, eye widening but not moving from Sebastian's smug face.

Instead of letting Sebastian win, he huffed. "Well, if I'm zoning out you obviously aren't doing a good job at entertaining me."

"And how exactly would you like me to entertain you, Ciel?"

Ciel shrugged, going for flippant and uncaring and nailing it perfectly. "Like I give a damn. Tell me something about yourself." His eyes flashed to the gleaming silver pocketwatch just peeking out of Sebastian's coat pocket. "You must have no shortage of money. What do you do?"

"It's more of an inheritance," Sebastian said. "My money is from centuries ago. As of yet I haven't exactly found a reason to get myself some dreary old job."

"So you're a lazy deadbeat living off his family's money?" Insulting, injecting that extra icy sting to his words; now, that was something Ciel was good at. And it seemed to be something Sebastian found entertaining.

As expected, Sebastian laughed at the obvious contempt and scorn in Ciel's voice. "I suppose, if you want to look at it like that." He grinned. "I am thinking of getting a job, though. It's dreadfully boring spending the day with nothing to do." He leaned forward, raising his eyebrows. "And you? Where did you get the money to buy such expensive, feminine boots?"

_Again_ with the boots. Ciel scowled, growling in his throat, but suppressed the desire to smack Sebastian upside the head. "You've never heard the name Phantomhive?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Can't say I have."

"Tch." Honestly, who _hadn't_ heard the name Phantomhive? "What have you been living underground for the past hundred years?"

For some unknown reason Sebastian found that hilarious. When his laughter - deep, melodious and rich - calmed, he gave Ciel a smile. "In a way, yes."

His laughter made Ciel's face heat -_ 'out of anger and frustration,'_ Ciel insisted in his head. "The Phantomhive family owns Funtom Company. A company that deals primarily in children's toys, but has expanded its enterprise over the years to include just about everything imaginable. We are possibly one of the most well-recognized companies in the world!"

Sebastian pursed his lips, his eyes lit up in amusement. "That sounded rehearsed."

Ciel frowned. "Shut up." He waved a hand, dismissing the topic.

"So, you are _also_ a 'lazy deadbeat living off his family's money'?" Sebastian chuckled, taking a sip of tea and hiding the smile that was obvious in the crinkles of his eyes.

"I'm sixteen. Do you expect me to have a job?"

"Well," Sebastian said, his voice full of barely contained laughter, "you could follow the footsteps of your peers and get a job at McDonalds or Subway."

Ciel shuddered at the mere thought. "I'd sooner kill myself than set _foot_ in one of those disease-infested greasehouses." He looked down at his hands; perfectly smooth and clean, his nails manicured to perfection and his Phantomhive ring polished so much it _gleamed_. "That's a revolting thought."

"I agree completely," Sebastian said, his tone serious. "What abhorrent inventions. If I could wipe a single thing out from this planet it would be fast food."

They continued until the tea was finished, keeping up meaningless banter and adding in jabs every now and then. It was something Ciel never really had the chance to do; while he enjoyed his friends' company, none of them provided the wit that Sebastian possessed.

Finally, when Ciel was taking the last sip of his tea, Sebastian clapped his gloved hands - wasn't it too warm to still be wearing gloves? - together and grinned. "Time for dinner," he said, rising from his seat in one fluid motion. He held a hand out, presumably to help Ciel up.

Ciel glared at the appendage as though it had offended him. Instead of taking it and letting Sebastian pull him out of the booth and to his feet, he batted it away sullenly and pushed himself to his feet. As Sebastian chuckled he straightened his coat and ruffled a hand through his fringe, mussing it up to a stylish mess.

"So, where is it we'll be going?" he asked as Sebastian gestured for him to go ahead. The man didn't respond, only giving Ciel a secretive quirk of his pale lips as he reached over Ciel to hold the door open.

"Somewhere they don't appreciate most customers wearing Converse," he said with a snicker. Ciel rolled his eye. Immature moron.

"Yet you wear those monstrosities anyway?" Stuffing his fists into the flimsy pockets of his coat, Ciel scowled at Sebastian's elegant face. It was already dark, the sun long disappeared over the horizon, but the moon lit Sebastian's pale skin with an unearthly glow. Ciel found a blush creeping over his cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold weather.

"I know the owner," was all the man said. "I hope you don't mind that we walk."

Actually, Ciel felt his fingers might freeze solid and snap off if he was forced to spend another long walk in the frigid evening, but he kept his mouth shut and shook his head. He was Ciel Phantomhive, he could survive a few minutes in this abnormally cold Spring weather.

After a few minutes, Ciel was really regretting not dragging his Winter coat out of the closet. Proper seasonal fashion be damned; the wind had picked up to something fierce, going straight through his coat.

"Are you sure you'll be fine if we walk?" Sebastian asked. Ciel glanced up just in time to see him hide what seemed to be genuine concern behind a flash of amusement in eyes that were almost black in the low light of evening. The simple _idea_ of Sebastian showing something other than the casual smirk he'd been sporting the entire evening - something closer to what he'd exhibited during Ciel's panic attack - was enough to make Ciel flush a deep red. Sebastian cocked his head and grinned. "Would you let me be a proper gentleman and give you my coat?"

Ciel scoffed, ignoring how choppy and weak it sounded. "Hah. I'm fine, idiot." He rolled his eye. "If you gave me your coat, you'd be stuck in this bloody weather without protection. Don't be stupid."

"I have a surprisingly high tolerance to extreme temperatures," Sebastian said with a chuckle. Then his face almost looked serious for a moment; by the time Ciel had blinked, it was gone. "Are you sure? I'm perfectly willing to tough it out, I have a much larger body mass than you and can actually _retain_ heat."

Ciel _really_ didn't want to perceive it as a short joke. But Sebastian's twinkling eyes and quirked lips made it impossible to ignore the meaning behind his statement. Hissing under his breath, Ciel directed Sebastian with a glare that had sent many brave adults running. "I will rip you to shreds."

Of course, Ciel's glare had no effect on Sebastian. Why had he even thought any different? The man simply chuckled. "Will you at least take my gloves so you can read a menu without dropping it?"

"Oh, piss off," Ciel grumbled, but accepted the grey woolen gloves anyway. They were unusually warm, like they'd been sitting by a fire. Almost immediately he could feel blood rushing back to his fingers.

Several minutes later Sebastian stopped, turning to face the building next to them. "Here we are!"

Ciel glanced to his left, taking in the sight of the building. It was a lavish place, seemingly refurbished from one of the ancient architectural beauties that were scattered over New York. A blood red sign shone out from above the awning; written in a cursive script was _Le Petit Diable_.

"The Little Devil," Ciel muttered under his breath, shaking his head. How strangely fitting.

Sebastian's soft laugh caught his attention and he glanced up to see the man smiling down at him. "Thought you might know French." He gestured up the steps that led to the elegant art nouveau doors, doing a slight bow as Ciel marched past. Ciel tried to suppress the smile, instead rolling his eye. Over-dramatic idiot. "Après vous, monsieur."

Ciel crossed his arms. "Vous êtes si immature."

A devilish grin spread over Sebastian's pale face. "Do you really want to be bringing up immaturity?" His eyes glinted dangerously. "At the very least I don't kick people under the table for pointing out simple fact."

Growling low in his throat, Ciel let Sebastian open the door for him before stalking inside, the heels of his (obviously men's) boots clacking against the wooden planks inside. "I know how to use a gun, you know."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Despite the sincerity in his expression, it was still obvious in his tone that he was teasing. Ciel just scowled at him and flicked his head away. He would rather _not_ stare at that stupid smug face for any longer than necessary.

Sebastian went straight to the podium at the front, putting both hands on the reddish wood. "I have reservations. Under the name Sebastian?" He smiled serenely at the girl behind the podium and she blushed bright red, eyes dropping to the book in front of her as a shy grin played on her lips.

"H-here we go," she said, voice timid. Ciel rolled his eye. "Abby will lead you to your table, Mr. Sebastian." Still refusing to look up, she gestured to another young woman, who gave them both a bright smile.

"Hey there!" she said, chipper, her enthusiasm contrasting with the dark and mysterious atmosphere. Her grin practically sparkled. "Follow me!" With two menus in her hand she led them through the dim restaurant, past other tables and other patrons enjoying their meals, until she stopped at a booth near one of the stained-glass windows. "Here you are! As you heard, I'm Abby, and I'll be your server this evening!"

Ciel slid into the booth, surprised with the softness of his seat. Sitting next to him, Sebastian directed a charming smile at the waitress; it wasn't as though he was on a _date_, or anything. Ciel clucked his tongue in contempt.

"Would you like a drink to start you off?" the waitress asked, still oddly cheerful and bright.

"Water is fine," Ciel said.

Sebastian nodded, flashing him a glance. "Likewise, Abby dear."

Abby chuckled, shaking her head as she spun on her kitten heels and marched away. The moment she was gone Sebastian turned back to Ciel, smiling slightly.

"Does this place suit your fancy, Master Ciel?"

Ciel ignored the sarcasm and nodded haughtily. "I suppose it's acceptable." It was warm, so he slid off his coat, folding it neatly and placing it next to him in the booth. Fiddling with the ring on his thumb, Ciel turned to Sebastian to slide his gloves across the table. "Here you go. Thank you."

Sebastian was unbuckling his long coat, tugging it off his shoulders to reveal an outfit that far exceeded the expectations those Converse had set. A simple black waistcoat - obviously custom made by the way it fit his trim figure perfectly - over an expensive-looking white blouse. His neck was adorned with a silk, blood-red bowtie.

"My pleasure," he said smoothly, tucking the gloves into a pocket in his jacket while simultaneously transferring the silver pocketwatch from his coat to a pocket in his waistcoat. Then he folded his hands on the table and Ciel's attention was brought to the simple white bandages wrapped around Sebastian's left hand.

"What happened?" Ciel asked, indicating the hand with a nod of his head.

Sebastian looked confused for a moment, red eyes widening almost comically before a look of recognition settled on his pale face. "Ah, this." Raising the hand to inspect it, he flexed his long fingers. "An old injury, from my childhood."

Ciel raised his eyebrows. "Must be some injury."

Sebastian chuckled. "Quite."

The waitress - Abby, Ciel recalled - returned, balancing a tray covered in various beverages. "Hey again!" she chirped, setting down a couple glasses of water, wiping the condensation on her apron. "So, have you decided what you want to order?"

Ah, right. Ciel had forgotten they were at a restaurant for dinner.

"Sorry my dear, not yet," Sebastian drawled. His voice practically dripped sensuality. Holy hell, was he fluttering his eyelashes? _'Wonderful,'_ Ciel thought, curling his lip in displeasure. _'Flirting with another woman on a first date. You are smooth, you rat bastard.'_

Abby laughed again - but she didn't seem affected at all by Sebastian's flirting. Which was odd, because Ciel was feeling some backsplash even when it wasn't directed at him. "You're making the poor thing uncomfortable, Seb," she said. _Seb_? Who the hell was this woman? "Quit being obnoxious." She grinned. Then, as if remembering her job, she glanced at both of them. "Would you like a few minutes to decide?"

"Please," Ciel said, trying to inject as much hate and venom into his words without it being painfully obvious. Another thing he was talented at.

Turning away, Abby flashed both of them a smile before heading off into a dark corner of the restaurant. Sebastian watched her go.

"Oh yes," Ciel said, picking at his nails and looking at Sebastian with every ounce of contempt he had. "You _are_ a gentleman."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Jealous, are we?"

Ciel snorted - Lizzie would kill him for acting so 'uncute' - and glared at Sebastian. "You wish." He crossed his legs, giving Sebastian one last sneer before directing his attention to the menu. There was an abundance of dishes, all of them expensive. Well, if Sebastian was going to be flirting with other women on a date, Ciel wasn't going to limit himself. In fact, he'd order something terribly expensive just to be spiteful.

They were silent until Abby returned, ready with a notepad and black ballpoint pen. "Are you ready to order?" she asked, giving them both wide smiles.

Sebastian nodded. "Ciel?"

"I'll have the Linguine All'Astice," Ciel said, pursing his lips at Abby as she jotted it down. It felt childish to hold a grudge against her for Sebastian's behaviour, but Ciel figured he was allowed to act childish occasionally.

Abby nodded. "And you, Seb?"

"The Portobello Steak, love. Rare." Ciel decided that those red eyes - glittering like faceted garnets - were not so beautiful when blatantly ogling the waitress. Sebastian's pale lips quirked in a smile. "Have I yet told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Alright, cut it out," Abby said, her tone stern. Her hips cocked to one side.

"Yes, do," Ciel said acidly, directing a hateful glare at Sebastian. "I'm not some fragile, weak-willed child willing to let you walk all over me. I'll walk out if I must."

Sebastian's eyes widened fractionally - but then he was back to the same neutral expression of amusement. "Sorry, Ciel. There seems to have been a misunderstanding."

Abby scoffed. "_Misunderstanding_, he says." She rolled her bright green eyes, glancing at Ciel like they were sharing a secret joke. "This moron obviously doesn't have boundaries. Sorry about that - Ciel, was it?" Ciel raised a single eyebrow. "Seb and I are old friends. He's apparently forgotten the difference between flirting and friendly conversation."

Sebastian chuckled, leaning over the table. "Don't worry, Ciel, you're prettier than her."

As Abby walked away with their orders, laughing, Ciel kicked Sebastian's shin under the table again. "_Pretty_?" he hissed, narrowing his eye. "Don't you dare call me pretty again. I'm not a bloody schoolgirl."

"Ah," Sebastian said, smirking. "But you are blushing like one."

"Am not!" It came out before Ciel could even realize what he was saying. The moment he spoke the words he slapped a hand over his mouth, eye widening. God, no, he hadn't honestly just said that, had he?

Seeing Sebastian covering his mouth with a fist to keep from laughing made it quite obvious that he _had_. Ciel's glare hardened, but that only made Sebastian's shoulders shake harder, his red eyes wide and filled with surprise and joy.

"Don't you dare say a thing," Ciel said, but the words lacked the sting he wanted.

"O-of course not," Sebastian said through desperate snickers, his fist still hovering in front of his mouth. "Wouldn't - wouldn't dream of it."

How horribly embarrassing. Ciel tried to will away the blush on his cheeks, glaring at the stained glass window next to their table as though it would help. When he glanced back Sebastian still looked about ready to explode with laughter.

Ciel glowered. "Just keep in mind that my family has friends in high places. I could kill you and no judge would convict me."

* * *

**I'm in an incredibly good mood as I write this A/N because the season finale of Free! was everything I'd hoped for and more.**

**Hopefully the wait between this chapter and the next isn't too long!**


End file.
